Werewolf by Night 2
"The Hunter -- and the Hunted!" is the title to the second issue of the ''Werewolf by Night'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Gerry Conway with artwork by Mike Ploog and inks by Frank Chiaramonte. It was lettered by John Costanza. The story was edited by Roy Thomas. The cover art illustration was rendered by Mike Ploog. This issue shipped with a November, 1972 cover date and carries a cover price of .20 cents per copy. Synopsis The Werewolf prowls the streets of Los Angeles. A police squad car takes note of him and begins pursuing him. He evades the police, but catches the attention of a mysterious red helicopter. The helicopter generates a net and ensnares the Werewolf's body, and Jack dives off the pier into the water. He tears through the net, but finds himself prey for a hungry shark. The Werewolf easily dispatches the shark and resurfaces. The following morning, two surfers find Jack's unconscious body washed up on the beach. Jack returns to Buck's cottage, but refuses to tell him any information regarding the previous evening. Jack’s girlfriend Terri is present and together they attempt to translate the passages from his father's journal. Unable to satisfactorily complete the task, they consult with a former University teacher named Father Ramon Joquez. Joquez takes particular interest in the entries. Time passes and one evening Jack receives a visit by a man named Mark Cephalos. Cephalos knows that Jack is the Werewolf and confesses to piloting the helicopter that attempted to capture him the previous month. Cephalos kidnaps Jack and takes him back to his hidden lair. He tells him that he is dying, and wants to steal the life-energy of Jack's werewolf form in order to save his life. He hooks Jack up to a machine and waits for the transformation to take place. Jack transforms, and breaks free of the device. However, enough energy has transferred to imbue Cephalos with incredible strength. The two begin fighting one another, but Cephalos manages to escape to his helicopter. The werewolf dives into the cabin and forces the chopper off course. He dives free, as the vehicle crashes into the Hollywood Hills. Appearances Featured characters * Jack Russell Supporting characters * Buck Cowan * Lissa Russell * Ramon Joquez Antagonists * Mark Cephalos * Louis Minor characters * Betty * Frank * Garth * Gregory Russoff * Laura Russell * Max * Philip Russell * Samuels * Terri Organizations * None Races * Humans * Werewolves Locations * California :* Los Angeles :* Venice Beach :* Hollywood Items * The Darkhold Vehicles * Helicopter Notes & Trivia * This issue was reprinted in the ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection. * This issue features the first letters column of the series. Letters include commentary on ''Marvel Spotlight'' #4 (the Werewolf's last appearance prior to receiving his own title). * This story takes place over the course of one month. It begins on the third night of the full moon, and extends until the first night of the full moon the following month. * Philip Russell, Laura Russell, Gregory Russoff and Garth the chauffeur appear in a flashback to events first chronicled in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #2. * Buck Cowan appears next in ''Werewolf by Night'' #6. * This is the first appearance of Terri, who is Jack Russell's girlfriend - for now. * This is the first and only appearance of Louis, who is Mark Cephalos' henchman; dies in this issue. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Betty and Max, who are surfers. * This is the first and only known appearance of Frank, who is an LAPD police officer. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Werewolf by Night Vol 1 Category:1972 comic book issues Category:Roy Thomas/Editor-in-Chief Category:Gerry Conway/Writer Category:Mike Ploog/Penciler Category:Frank Chiaramonte/Inker Category:Mike Ploog/Cover artist Category:Mike Ploog/Cover inker Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Sam Rosen/Cover letterer Category:Roy Thomas/Editor Category:Comics with plot summaries